Bryce Langbroek
Biography Bryce Langbroek (born December 8, 2007) is a triplet brother of Sherman and Teddy Langbroek and son of Sergei and Alicia Langbroek. He is the youngest of triplet brothers. To help to improve his and his triplet brothers' behaviors, Alicia and Sergei tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center, but none of them worked. He and his triplet brothers are bosses in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance He has fair skin, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He wears denim blue overalls, a light blue shirt, and red shoes. Personality Bryce is described as manipulative, foul-mouthed, mean, naughty, bratty and disobedient. Future Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Bridie Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Relationships Friends *Kyle ~ he is Bryce's best friend since infanthood *Peter ~ he is his triplet brother Teddy's best friend since infanthood *Max ~ he is his triplet brother Sherman's best friend since infanthood Trivia *His full name is Bryce Shermie Langbroek *In Halloween 2010, he was dressed up as a cowboy *In Halloween 2025, he was dressed up as Edd from Ed, Edd n' Eddy *He and his triplet brothers receive coal for Christmas 2010 *He is homosexual at the age of 16-17. *His favorite drink is lemonade *His favorite cake flavor is chocolate marble *His favorite movie is Thomas and the Magic Railroad *His favorite food is macaroni and cheese *His least favorite food is carrots and broccoli *His favorite color is orange *His favorite TV programs are Handy Manny, Barney and Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sesame Street, Caillou, Little Einsteins and Rolie Polie Olie. In the Revisit, he now likes Pokémon Best Wishes and Ed, Edd n' Eddy, in which Bridie likes *His favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate Category:Males Category:Preschoolers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Triplets Category:Triplet Brothers Category:Triplet Siblings Category:Identical Triplets Category:Identical Triplet Siblings Category:Identical Triplet Brothers Category:People Category:Children Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in December Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Children who were thrown out of Restaurants Category:Bosses Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Boys from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Disrespectful Children